Mais um Beijo
by Primulla
Summary: Na quietude da noite os desejos mais secretos despertam com o calor de um beijo..." Fic c Alucar e Integra. Lemon.


Essa obra não me pertence, nem os personagens, apenas os usei pra compor essa fic, que escrevi em parceria com minha amiga Yumi. Possui conteúdo adulto, por isso, quem não tiver idade ou não gostar, bem, use do bom senso! Obrigada por lerem!   
  
Um beijo a mais  
  
Por Prímulla e Yumi  
  
  
  
Era noite de lua cheia. Alta, majestosa no céu escuro, despido de estrelas, adornado apenas pela lua levemente rubra. Na Inglaterra havia um mito dos antigos celtas de que as luas vermelhas anunciavam grandes guerras e derramamentos de sangue. Tormentas se aproximavam. Os ventos mornos da estação corriam velozes por entre as colinas, formando pequenos redemoinhos, agitando as folhas das árvores, causando um gemido solitário junto à janela aberta de Integra Hellsing. A comandante da organização Hellsing, criada pra combater as criaturas da escuridão, estava só em seu quarto, presa na escuridão, ouvindo o gemer do vento e sentindo um calor incomum. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos numa trança única, expondo o pescoço alvo, tentando afastar o calor, revelando a fragilidade de seu rosto, aumentando a solidão de seus olhos azuis, protegidos pelas finas paredes da lente de seus óculos. Ela havia desistido de muitas coisas para ser quem era, havia prometido ao pai que manteria a honra e o trabalho da família Hellsing, havia se esquecido de si mesma pra que isso se concretizasse. Nada disso lhe importava durante o dia, mas quando à noite descia e ela se recolhia em seu quarto, ela não apenas se despia de sua farda verde, mas também de todo controle e frieza que governavam sua vida. Então, ela desejava... Ansiava por sentimentos, presenças, sons, calores... Ela desejava encontrar um cara legal, sair, conversar sobre trivialidades, ouvir elogios, sentir afagos ou simplesmente sorrir despreocupada... Tolices! Ela não precisava daquilo! Não, ela não queria se sentir assim, fraca, ansiosa por coisas que jamais lhe seriam permitidas... Mas ela precisava pensar num herdeiro, seus dias passavam ligeiros, não tardaria e ela seria velha demais para continuar, então, outro assumiria seu lugar. Um herdeiro da família Hellsing. Um outro senhor para lutar contra a escuridão...   
  
Ela ergueu-se da cama, seus pés nus tocaram o piso frio de pedra, enquanto ela caminhava até a janela aberta. O vento fez a fina cortina dançar diante de seus olhos e trouxe um frescor em seu corpo quente. Ela suspirou deliciada, então, ela abriu o roupão que vestia, deixando-o deslizar pelo corpo, tombar esquecido no chão junto aos seus pés. Então, a vaga tocou-lhe o corpo nu, envolvendo-a num abraço morno, acolhendo-a, afastando a solidão de seus pensamentos. Ela fechou os olhos entregue aos afagos imaginários que corriam por seu corpo.   
  
Ela tocou seu pescoço com os dedos, sentindo a pele ainda sensível pela mordida que tinha sofrido a pouco tempo de um desprezível ser da escuridão. Seu sangue havia quase se misturado com o daquele ser imundo, por muito pouco ela havia conseguido impedir isso, e para tanto havia quase perdido sua vida. Se Alucard não tivesse aparecido...   
  
Então um pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente. Inconveniente, mas insistente. Quando ela despertou, da longa e angustiante cirurgia pra remover totalmente o tecido contaminado pelo sangue da vampira, tinha sentido a presença de Alucard junto dela. E isso a fez lembrar que desde de muito cedo ele estava com ela, protegendo-a e sendo a mais destrutiva das armas da Hellsing. Ele a tinha salvado no passado, tinha aceitado tê-la como sua mestra e desde então ele tinha estado ao seu lado.  
  
"Alucard...", o som do nome dele escapou-lhe dos lábios suavemente, estranhamente perturbador. Ela não pensaria naquilo. Era certo que ela andava muito solitária e fragilizada pelos últimos acontecimentos e era somente isso. Ela então, afastou-se da janela e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. Só precisava dormir, na amanhã seguinte ela estaria novamente no controle de suas emoções.  
  
Integra adormeceu. E por entre a escuridão olhos se revelaram. As formas de um homem desprenderam-se da parede de pedra. E Alucard estava no quarto de sua mestra. Ele tinha vindo ao chamado dela. Não, ele sempre vinha à noite, depois que ela adormecia, mas naquela noite ela o havia chamado. Então por que ele não havia se revelado? Um ser que vagou durante centenas de anos pela terra sentia-se consumido por sentimentos por uma mulher humana que desprezava tudo que ele era. Ele havia provado o sangue dela e aquele doce sabor ele jamais esqueceu. Não havia passado um dia desde do dia que ela o despertou que ele não desejasse estar com ela, servindo-a, sendo útil a ela e sua organização. Ele havia transformado a policial em um ser da noite numa tola tentativa de perturbar Integra, tanto quanto ela o perturbava. Ele a desejava, ciente que nenhuma mulher ou sentimento era maior do que ele sentia por Integra.   
  
Durante todo tempo que ela esteve deitada naquela maca lutando pela vida dela, ele esteve junto dela. E quando ela despertou ele partiu, deixando-a, sem lhe dizer nada, apenas sentindo um imenso alivio. E enquanto ela se recuperava ele estava junto dela. Ela era sua mestra. Ele era seu escravo...  
  
Alucard aproximou-se da cama e olhou-a adormecida. Ela havia prendido o cabelo, ele adorava quando ela fazia isso, parecia que o pescoço dela pedia por sua boca... Ele sorriu. Os dentes parecendo maiores na escuridão. Então, ele moveu a coberta, sem que seus dedos realmente tocassem o tecido fino, que deslizou por entre as formas dela, revelando-a para ele.   
  
"Integra...", ele sussurrou na escuridão, então, ele curvou-se lentamente até seus lábios tocarem os cantos da boca dela. Beijou-a com lentidão, enquanto uma de suas mãos tocava-lhe a nuca, usando o polegar para acariciar suavemente a pele aveludada, sentindo uma veia pulsar junto de seu dedo. Ele usou sua outra mão para prender a cintura dela. Um gemido rouco ressonou por entre os lábios dela, levemente entreabertos. Ele beijou-lhe a boca num toque lento, saboreando o calor da boca dela, deliciando-se com o toque de seus lábios... Sua língua tocou a dela e então, ele tomou-lhe a boca num beijo ansioso, puxando-a pra mais junto dele. Sua mão deslizou por entre as formas perfeitas dela, roubando o calor que corria por entre a carne macia, alva, pulsante... Seus lábios dançavam junto dos dela, suas línguas se entregavam numa dança primitiva, exigente. Ela dormia, presa num encanto de sonho e realidade. Então, inesperadamente, Integra abraçou-o pela nuca, afundando os dedos por entre os cabelos negros dele, afagando-lhe a nuca, enlouquecendo-o com apenas o correr das unhas dela na pele fria dele. Ela o atraiu pra mais perto, suas bocas se afundaram mais uma na outra, ele sentiu os bicos dos seios dela roçarem no peito dele, movendo-se no ritmo da respiração alterada dela, causando calafrios de êxtases por todo o corpo de Alucard. Ele era um morto vivo, era quase impensável que os toques e beijos de uma mulher pudesse trazer vida ao corpo que carregava a morte, mas Integra era capaz de tudo nele. Enlouquece-lo, aquece-lo, faze-lo desejar, querer, tomar... Ela desceu a mão da nuca dele e junto com a outra acariciou o peito dele, abrindo apressada os botões do colete dele, exposto o peito nu, as unhas agora corriam por entre a carne pálida do peite dele, trazendo um calor inexistente por todo o corpo dele. Era apenas um beijo, mas naquela noite sua mestra parecia insaciável... Ele gostava disso, sua boca desceu da boca dela, tocou-lhe o queixo, demorou-se em beijos e lambidas no pescoço dela, seus dentes se cravaram de leve na pele dela, fazendo-a gemer, erguendo o corpo, ondulando-o junto ao dele. Alucard queria mais... Sua mão acariciou os bicos turvos dos seios dela, preparando-os para sua língua, então, ele os lambeu, sugou um a um, deixou seus dentes tocarem a pele macia, afundarem, chegarem bem perto do sangue que corria veloz por cada pedaço do corpo dela... Ele ainda queria mais... As mãos dele afastaram as pernas dela, os dedos correndo por entre as coxas firmes, aveludada... Integra mordeu os lábios com força, quando sentiu o calor úmido da língua dele encontrar sua pele, molhando-a, fazendo o ar lhe parecer tão pouco... Um filete de sangue escorreu de sua boa e o cheiro doce pareceu atrair Alucard, que se ergueu, os olhos presos no vermelho escarlate junto à boca rubra pelos beijos, pelo calor, pelo sangue... Ele o lambeu lentamente, saboreando o gosto de Integra... Ela puxou-o novamente pela nuca, as unhas cravadas na pele dele, audaciosa, senhora dele, a boca dela exigiu a dele, e ela a tomou entre a dela, beijando-o, compartilhando o gosto de sangue com ele. Ele sugou os lábios dela, ela se entregou... Agora ela queria mais... Ela o puxou para cama e rolou por sobre o corpo dele, prendendo-o entre as pernas dela, os joelhos dela tocando-lhe as costelas. Integra afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, agora eram os dentes dela se cravavam na carne dele, sentindo o sangue dele bem perto da boca dela... Ela o lançava num jogo deliciosamente perigoso... Integra o dominava com beijos, afagos e o mexer de seu corpo junto dele.   
  
Ele ardia. Vampiros ardiam? Alucard tinha conhecido as chamas do inferno, dores, mas jamais tinha provado o que a boca de Integra lhe dava... Ele queria mais e mais... Então algo inesperado aconteceu. A janela aberta trouxe o brilho indistinto do nascer do dia. A luz da amanhã vencia as colinas e já ultrapassavam as cortinas finas, corriam pela pedra do chão e não tardariam a tocarem a cama, onde ele e Integra desafiavam seus limites. Alucard gemeu, frustrado, mas ciente de que era preciso desistir daquele jogo. Ele rolou o corpo de Integra e agora ele estava sobre ela, seus rostos muitos próximos, suas bocas ainda mais perto...  
  
"Integra, não será hoje que seu sangue se misturará com o meu... Mas teremos outra oportunidade para isso, minha mestra", ele sussurrou antes de beija-la. Então, ele afastou-se e assim como veio, partiu. Sumindo por entre a parede, enquanto o sol tomava todo o quarto, pondo fim a escuridão e aos delírios que se escondiam na noite.  
  
  
  
Integra Hellsing acordou só em seu quarto, o corpo banhado por suor, o corpo lânguido, a mente turva pelas emoções que um estranho sonho tinha lhe causado. Não era incomum ela sonhar com aquela boca, com os toques, com o mover de seus corpos... Eram sonhos que a perseguiam com constância, inexplicavelmente perigosos, porém, não menos excitantes...  
  
Ela saiu da cama que sempre lhe parecia grande demais. Integra agora era senhora de seus sentimentos e desejos. Fria, destemida... Ela era a comandante da organização Hellsing e assuntos esperavam por ela.   
  
Ao se dirigir ao banheiro, Integra viu o próprio reflexo no espelho e percebeu o pequeno corte em sua boca. Seus dedos tocaram o corte... Sensações tomaram-lhe o corpo e, então, um sorriso aflorou nos lábios dela, antes dela dar as costas a sua imagem.  
  
Quando ela entrou no banheiro, olhos surgiram no espelho. Sim, haveria outras noites para encobrirem os segredos da alma de Integra Hellsing...  
  
********* Fim ***********  
  
N/A: Espero que vcs tenham gostado! Por favor, mandem reviews! Nós não mordemos... ^_^ 


End file.
